


Why Inui Hayato Got Banned From Yelp

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!, 越佐大橋シリーズ | Etsusa Bridge Series (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of reviews left by Inui Hayato on various restaurants and hotels he has visited, made before his account was deleted based on reports of misuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Inui Hayato Got Banned From Yelp

Name: Rosario

Stars: Four

Comments: The beef stew here was so good I would have given the place five stars if the atmosphere were more appropriate for a torture location. Having my feet burned in a restaurant with such cute chairs and a rainbow linoleum floor made me feel like a total dweeb. Really wish I’d had a chance to finish my dinner though.

* * *

 

Name: Hotel la Playa

Stars: Five

Comments: Great views from the balconies, really big pool, maid service was excellent, and while I’m very sorry about the mess they’ll have to deal with, I’m sure they’ll do a great job.

* * *

Name: Alveare, Bronx Location

Stars: 5

Comments: Exactly what I’d expect of a Camorra front, very refreshing! And to think I had never had a tiramisu before! How did I live?

[Note: User was put on probation for this review and the review was removed by moderator Ronnie_Schiatto]

* * *

 

Name: Russia Sushi

Stars: Two

Comments: Didn’t even have time to taste the food. I say one little thing about having killed a man and I get thrown out.

* * *

 

Name: Take’s Restaurant

Stars: Five

Comments: The food is the best on the island, and there’s a TV in the back where you can watch whatever movie you want. Mr. Take himself is pretty fun to talk to and has medical supplies for injured customers, though sometimes the service is reluctant. Whatever, I hear it’s worse if you don’t pay.

* * *

 

Name: Tom Kha

Stars: 4

Comments: Good chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to InsertImaginativeNameHere and chancellorxofxtrash and everyone else in the Spring-Heeled Joplin group chat for helping me come up with this ridiculous idea.


End file.
